Mewtwo Strikes the Sailor Scouts
by DibLover1
Summary: Well, I made up a whole new fan senshi and then made a story of it.... I am working on many chapters of this.... So please Read and Review!


~ * MEWTWO STRIKES THE SAILOR SCOUTS * ~  
  
  
Selene got up out of bed and yawned. It had been a long week, and it was finally the weekend. She really enjoyed lounging around the house and doing nothing. That was her favorite thing to do when she has free time. She sat down in bed again and brushed her hair. When she was done she put her hair up in round odangos. She put on her navy blue skirt and sailor shirt. She clipped her transformation locket on the bow and walked out the door. Pepsie was running after her, trying to run and put her hair up in dog-ear shaped odangos at the same time.  
"Selene!" She yelled. Her voice was muffled because she had her transformation pen in her mouth. "Wait for me!"  
"Pepsie…?" Selene said. She stopped and she turned around. A smile came to her face. "Here Pepsie, I'll do your hair. I'm in no hurry anyway." Selene said taking Pepsie's hair and starting to tie it in an odango.  
"I don't want to be nosey Selene… but where are you going?" Pepsie said after she took her pen out of her mouth.  
"I don't know, probably to the park. It's so calm there that I can actually think what to do next about the Negaverse. I also have to think about these new scouts. You know, Sailor Mistic, Sailor Rainbow and Sailor Fang." Selene said finishing Pepsie's odangos. Selene started to walk away and Pepsie followed.  
"Thanks Selene, I gotta go to Molly's house, I'm late! See you later." Pepsie said running for Molly's house.  
"Alright Pepsie." Selene yelled, "bye." Selene turned and ran into someone. She got up and said, "Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy sometimes."  
"No your not clumsy, your graceful." Someone said.  
Selene looked up knowing she had heard that voice somewhere before. "Darien!" Selene said jumping into his arms. "I haven't seen you in a long time and I was getting so worried."   
"Oh Sele, it's alright." Darien said rubbing her back. "I would never leave you. If I did, I'll always love you."  
"Darien, where are you going?" Selene asked.  
"Nowhere. I'm bored and I don't have to work this week. It's my vacation week and I don't want to fly out of here or drive. Actually, Sele, I stayed to be with you. A whole week to spend with the one I love." Darien said with a smile.  
'Wow, he took of his whole week of vacation to stay with me' Selene thought. "Well, I'm going to the park right now, your welcome to come with me." Selene said.   
They walked off together. Selene and Darien were holding hands. "So Darien, what should we do next about the Negaverse. I mean… these new scouts are such glory hogs. Sailor Mistic, she always has to attack first. Sailor Fang always defeats the enemy. And Sailor Rainbow stuns the enemy so Sailor Fang can destroy it. Do you think that they are on our side? Evos doesn't like them the slightest bit." Selene said thinking of what Evos said before the Negaverse took her.  
* ~ * What are they doing here? Sailor Sun, keep an eye out, I don't like them. They seem too strong and powerful. They think their top dog when we are. I'll show them… Evos Thunder Dragon! * ~ *  
"Selene. Are you okay?" Darien said.  
"Wha?" Selene snapped out of it. She shook her head. "Oh, Sorry." They got to the park and sat on a bench. "So Darien, what do you think about these scouts?"   
"I don't know Sele, Evos might be right. To be safe, don't trust them. Okay?" Darien said putting his hand on her head.  
Selene leaned against Darien. "Okay, I will." Darien smiled and put his arm around Selene. "It's nice to sit here and just look at the clouds. You can see the lake perfectly. When it rains, the next day you can come up here and the water will be at your toes. It's really nice then to take off your shoes and put your feet in the water."  
"You come up here a lot don't you?" Darien asked with a sigh.  
"Yeah, at least once a day. I try to come here as often as possible. It's so peaceful here and I enjoy that. I don't know why, but I do." Selene sighed.  
"Same here. I just don't know why either, if I was lonely as a kid, you'd think I'd like to be at places with a lot of people. But I cannot stand more than 7 people at a party. I just can't figure out why." Darien paused.  
Sabrina was walking by with a little kid. The little kid had black hair that reached her shoulders and had blue eyes. She had a black ball with a paw print on its head.  
"Hey, Selene, hey Darien. This is Alexia." Sabrina said and winked.  
"Pepsie ball says it's time for lunch, Sabrina." Alexia said holding up her ball.  
"Pepsie ball? Pepsie ball! You named that ball after MY dog." Selene yelled.  
"It's my mama's dog." Alexia said turning her head and giving Selene the I-was-not-talking-to-you glare.  
"What? Wait a second; you mean Pepsie isn't my dog. She gave me my powers you little twit, she's MY dog." Selene leaned on Darien again, "You're not worth the breath."  
"Sabrina, who are they?" Alexia said changing the subject. Alexia smiled an innocent smile.  
"That is my sister, Selene, and her boyfriend, Darien." Sabrina said. "Why did you want to know?"  
"Because… they reminded me on my Mama and Papa. Back on the Moon Kingdom." Alexia said remembering back when she was young.  
* ~ * "Alexia here is some bread, go feed the ducks. Don't go in the water." Said a girl who looked like Selene. She sat on a bench next to a guy. Alexia giggled and held out a handful of breadcrumbs to a baby duck. That duck was her favorite… * ~ *   
"Selene, will you take her. I have to go out and won't be back until tomorrow, and I can't leave her alone." Sabrina asked thinking Selene would say no because she probably wanted time alone with Darien. And she knew how it felt to want to be left alone and then have to change plans.   
"Sure." Selene said without hesitation. Sabrina smiled and walked away.  
"I miss the days when I used to feed the ducks with my Mama and Papa. I really loved the little duckling that always would eat from my hand being careful not to bite me. I wanted to take it home, but Papa said that the duck belongs with its mama and papa, just like I belong with them. But now… I probably will never see them again." Alexia said tears forming in her eyes. She started wailing.   
Selene picked up Alexia and held her close. "It's alright Alexia, I live with my best friends and we share the house, you're welcome to sleep in my room on the other bed." Selene rubbed Alexia's back to try to get her to calm down. "How about tomorrow we come back here and I'll let you feed the ducks, we have a lot of baby ducks this year."  
"Okay." Alexia said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Selene."  
"Darien, you can stay too, my bed is big enough for two." Selene said with a smile. Darien nodded. "Okay, let's all go to the house." Alexia grabbed Selene's hand, and then she took Darien's so she was right in the middle, like she always was on the Moon Kingdom.  
Selene thought for a second, 'this seems so familiar. That's odd.'  
Darien remembered a dream, of a girl with short black hair who was called Princess Grace and Pepsie-P. Selene is Princess Grace though, another crazy vision.  
"Here we are." Selene said turning into the driveway of the house.  
"DIGGER, GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Selene heard someone yell.   
Selene sighed; she knew what was going on. "Oh no, not this again." Digger turned the corner with Pepsie's locket that Moon-Saber had gave her.  
"Pepsie, now if I gave it to you, where is the fun of running?" Digger asked turning her head. Digger ran right past Selene.  
"WAAAAAAAA! DIGGER THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" Pepsie screamed tripping slightly in her steps. She zoomed by Selene and her hair waved from Pepsie's gust. Selene knew what Darien had to be thinking.  
"Darien, if you're wondering, it's constantly like this." Selene said.  
"It's like they are little children. You have to live with this all day and night?" Darien said looking at Digger running and Pepsie following.  
"Even I'm not that bad." Alexia said. All three of them sighed and walked for the door. They started to walk upstairs and Selene walked into her room, Darien followed. Alexia skipped every step of the way humming a song.  
"See, it's peaceful in here." Selene said throwing herself on the bed; she bounced from the force of the springs. They could still hear Digger and Pepsie screaming and Molly saying for them to stop. 'They're still arguing, sheesh!' Selene sighed.  
"Oh wow! Is this where I will sleep, Selene?" Alexia said looking at the bed that was just her size in the corner.  
Selene smiled. "Yep. Bubbles normally sleeps there, I'm sure she won't mind sharing. She always loves company." Alexia looked at the covers, they were dark blue with crescent moons and suns on it. She noticed some stars. The pillow was fluffy and just like the covers. She smiled and thought to herself, 'Wow, Selene isn't that bad after all'  
Darien sat right next to Selene on her bed. Selene pulled him back and said. "Darien relax, you look so tense! What's wrong?"  
"Well, I… " Darien said.  
"Come on Darien, you can tell me!" Selene said cuddling with Darien, her arms around him Darien sighed.  
"Well, Sele, I feel as if… Well… You know how Pepsie can get visions of the future?" Darien said. Selene nodded and put her head to his chest. "Well, I got this vision of the Negamoon taking you and turning you against me. Then the Negamoon takes you're locket and the world stops spinning and the sun burns out. And I could have saved you if I snatched the locket out of your hands. Do you think the King is doing this like he did with my brothers?"  
"Well, maybe… but why? And… if so… are you gonna do the same thing Dareon and Dameon did to Sabrina and Serena." Selene gulped and closed her eyes, waiting for him to say they probably shouldn't be together.  
"No way Sele." Darien said. Selene opened her eyes and her mouth dropped. "I enjoy being with you too much, I never want to leave you. I'm so comfortable when you're in my arms." Darien said wrapping his arms around Selene. Selene sighed. "Besides, I couldn't stand to see you cry."  
Selene sighed with relief, "Oh Darien"  
"Oh yuck!" Alexia said sticking out her tongue. 'They remind me of Mama and Papa, always wanting to be alone. I could never figure out why. I remember she would send me to Auntie Sabrina and told her to make sure that we stayed with her. I wonder why they always wanted time alone. I know Mama loved me more than anything.' Alexia shook her head. "Selene, Darien, you guys remind me of my parents, always together and everything. I came here from the 30th century. I wanted to find my Mama and Papa in the past because…" Alexia said remembering what had happened.  
"What Alexia? What happened?" Selene said. Selene and Darien sat up.  
Alexia took a deep breath. She was trying to hold back her tears. "Well…" She said biting her lip, "Well, at first this huge black crystal formed. Mama tried to use her sword, the strongest thing on the Moon-Kingdom, and it didn't work. Then there was an explosion, and the Dog Senshi protected Mama by putting her in a glass case. I don't know what happened to Papa. Then the Dog scouts died, one by one, Pepsie was the first one. Only my cousins and I survived. I thought if I went to the past to get help, maybe they could destroy that crystal and maybe my Mama would come to life." Alexia said not able to hold her tears back and ran over to Selene and jumped in her arms and started wailing. "I'm so worried that I'll never see Mama or Papa again!"  
"Alexia, it's alright, we will help as much as we can to save the Moon Kingdom." Selene said rubbing Alexia's back, trying to get her to stop crying.  
"Thank you Selene. But how are you going to help? I have to find Sailor Sun and the Dog Senshi and I don't know where they are." Alexia said.  
"Alexia, Sailor Sun is right here…" Selene paused. "And the Dog Senshi, is right out there." Selene sighed, "Arguing, but they're out there."  
"Really?" Alexia said smiling, not quite believing her, but semi-believing it.  
"No kidding." Darien said. Alexia turned and smiled.  
"Well, can we go to the future tomorrow? Selene and Darien, is that okay for you?" Alexia begged. She wanted to go back as soon as possible.  
"Okay, Alexia, why don't you go to bed? So you're rested up by morning and ready to go." Selene said. Alexia smiled and nodded. She walked out of the room to put on her pajamas. "Darien lets go to bed too. We might have to fight a bigger battle than we think." Darien and Selene put on their nightclothes when Alexia walked back in. Selene got up and walked over with Alexia and put her in bed. "You've done a lot for a little kid Alexia." Selene said picking up her ball and handed it to her. Bubbles jumped in the bed with her and lied beside Alexia and smiled. Selene kissed Alexia on the forehead and whispered, "goodnight Alexia" Selene walked over to bed and turned off her light.  
Darien sat down in bed and Selene lied down. Darien put his head on the pillow. "Selene, does Alexia remind you of someone?" Darien whispered so Alexia couldn't hear.  
"No why?" Selene said cuddling with Darien.  
"She reminds me of you when you where her age." Darien said kissing Selene lightly on the cheek. "Well, goodnight Sele."  
"Goodnight Darien…" Selene said closing her eyes.  
***  
In the morning Darien was the first to wake up. He looked at Selene and noticed she was still asleep. 'Sele looks so cute when she's asleep' Darien smiled.  
He slowly got up, trying not to wake Selene up. He walked downstairs quietly so the Dog Senshi stayed asleep, he wanted a peaceful morning. He could hear Digger snoring, she sounded similar to an elephant. Darien yawned and decided to fix a nice breakfast for everyone. He took out things from the closet and heated up the stove.  
Alexia heard the sizzling and walked downstairs, Pepsie-P and Bubbles following. She was still tired but wanted to know where Darien was, and what that noise was. "Darien what are you doing?" She asked yawning.  
"I'm making breakfast, why don't you go wake Selene up." Darien said flipping a pancake and barely catching it in the pan.   
Alexia ran upstairs and jumped into bed with Selene. "Selene wake up! Darien is making breakfast and wants you to get up!" Bubbles jumped on Selene and barked. Bubbles licked Selene and Selene giggled.  
"Alright… Alright… I'm up, okay?" Selene said pushing Bubbles off her and sitting up. Selene yawned and looked at Alexia. "Still wanna set off for the Moon Kingdom today, Alexia? Are you up to it, you still looking very tired?"  
"Yeah Selene, I'm a bit tired in the mornings, I'll be fine after breakfast though." Alexia said with a grin.  
"And you don't need to be concerned if the breakfast will be good. Darien is the best at making breakfast. I prefer to make deserts." Selene said winking.  
"Oh, then can you maybe fix us desert tonight! Please Selene, I love chocolate cake." Alexia said.  
"Alexia, chocolate cake is my specialty! I'll make it and I'll cook a Dog Senshi chocolate cake!" Selene smiled and Alexia hugged her.  
"Thank you so much!" Alexia said and Selene and Alexia walked downstairs to see Digger, Pepsie, Molly, Lexy and Asta sitting down watching the news. Alexia jumped on Pepsie's lap and watched with her.  
Selene walked into the kitchen and saw Darien setting the table. Selene helped. "Hey, Sele. Did you sleep well?"  
Selene smiled. "Yeah, but only because you were there with me." Darien smiled and his face turned red.  
"Darien, I'll finish the breakfast!" Lexy said walking in the kitchen and flipping a pancake. "Geez, you're making enough for an army."  
"Well, we are an army. Better make enough for two armies, Digger eats as much as a fat herd of elephants." Darien and Selene giggled.  
"Hey." Digger growled.  
***  
Selene and Darien sat down on a couth after breakfast and Selene said. "Remember when I first met you. Asta do me a favor and sing the song that I used to teach Darien how to ice skate. I love that song."  
"Alright Sele." Asta took a deep breath.  
"Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and a lot  
Baby you zapped a trend  
Yes you did, oh  
The next thing I know, we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you say you love me, what's that about" Asta paused.  
"You're moving to fast, don't understand you anymore  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend, no I can't  
The best I can do is tell you talk to me  
If it's possible, eventually love will find a way.  
Don't say you love me, you don't even know me  
If you really want me, then give me some time.  
Don't go their baby not before I'm ready.  
Don't say your hearts in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me. Some time!" Asta said.  
"Thanks Asta." Selene said, her head on Darien's lap with her eyes closed. Darien was messing around with Selene's hair. 'Awww, now that's cute.' Asta smiled.  
Justin knocked on the door. Pepsie got up and answered it. "Hey Justin, What's up." Pepsie asked.  
"Well, sorry I'm later than I'm supposed to be. I know I was supposed to be here last night but traffic was so bad I stopped for the night."   
"Justin!" Sunny said running to Justin and jumping into his arms. Sunny was Asta's puppy and she enjoys hearing Justin and Asta sing.  
"Sunny, have you been good for your mom and dad?" Justin said putting Sunny down.  
"Yep, Mommy is teaching me how to sing myself." Sunny said walking away. Selene went over to see Justin; he had been gone for over five months. Selene smiled and Justin walked over to her and hugged her.   
"I haven't seen you in a long time, I wanted to write to you, but I forgot your address. I'm staying now Sele. All my concerts you and Darien can come with me if you want now." Justin smiled and looked at Darien to make sure it was okay that he was hugging Selene. Darien just smiled and nodded.  
Justin let go of Selene and walked over to see Darien. "Hey Darien, long time no see." Justin said sitting beside Darien.  
"Yeah. I was starting to get worried." Darien said. Selene walked over and sat on Darien's lap. She smiled and Darien smiled too.  
"So, Justin how was your trip?" Selene asked, and Justin smiled.  
"Well, I guess it was nice. But I was very lonely; I was often wishing that you were there with me." Justin said and blushed.  
"Oh, Justin, I missed you too. I enjoyed your singing and I wouldn't stop listening to my CDs while you were gone. I'm glad you're back I missed you. We all missed you, Justin." Selene said. Justin looked at Pepsie and Asta smiling nodding. Then he turned to see Digger, Molly and Lexy smiling and nodding as well.  
"Really?" Justin asked, tears forming in his eyes, "You guys aren't kidding?"  
"No kidding Justin." Lexy said.  
"I missed ya buddy!" Asta said with a smile.  
"I'll even admit it." Digger said and then nodded.  
"Don't leave us again." Molly said. Justin turned and looked at Selene. Selene just smiled.  
"You know I'm your number one fan Justin." Selene whispered and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Selene, you and your friends are the best." Justin said hugging Selene again. Selene kissed Justin, she could tell Darien was jealous because the cleared his throat. Justin had never been kissed before so he was confused, he put his fingers to his lip.  
Selene stopped and turned around to see Darien. "Jealous?" Selene whispered teasingly, Selene smiled.  
"A little bit Selene." Darien said. Selene and Darien kissed and didn't stop for about a minute. And when they did break apart Selene looked into Darien eyes and Darien into Selene's. Justin sat there looking at them and stood up.  
"Selene, I'm gonna go upstairs and get on the computer. I have to email JC." Justin said walking upstairs.  
Darien pulled Selene down so that they were lying down on the couch Selene on top of Darien, and once again they kissed. Alexia had walked upstairs with Justin and walked over to him. "So your name is Justin, Justin Timberlake of *NSYNC?" Alexia asked and Justin turned and looked at her.  
"You guessed it. Who are you?" Justin said. He had never seen this girl.  
"My name is Alexia. I came from the 30th century. Will you come with me tomorrow and help me save my Mama?" Alexia said noticing he had to be part of the scout team.   
"What do you mean?" Justin asked. Alexia took out her key from her neck. She sighed.  
"Well, this key can take me back to the future and I want you to come. You remind me of Mama's bodyguard, he used to sing as well as you. He looked like you too. Please come." Alexia said.  
"Sure, as long as I won't get in the way of the scouts." Justin said. Alexia smiled and ran off to Pepsie and jumped on her lap. Selene and Darien halfway sleeping but not really sleeping. They always take naps during the day since they fight at night. Selene had her arm around Darien's neck. Asta was outside and she walked over to a river and looked at her reflection. Tears streamed down the side of her face, remembering Wolfy saving her and Aries took him.  
"Look at me, you may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, it's as if I play… a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask, I can fool the world.  
But I cannot fool my heart." Asta paused, thinking that her "mask" was Sailor Asta.  
"Who is this girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
I am in a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow, I will show the world  
What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am." Asta pulled out her transformation pen and stared at it.  
"Who is this girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must be free  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel?  
Must there be a secret me I am forced to hide?  
I wont pretend that I'm someone else for all time." Asta yanked her hair down out of the odangos She stared into the water.   
"When will my reflection show who I am inside?"   
Then Amy walked over to Asta. "I heard your whole song, it was very nice." Asta turned and looked at Amy. She smiled and Amy sat beside Asta. "Your song is very true about the scouts. You still miss Wolfy, don't you Asta. You haven't taken that locket off from around your neck since he was taken."  
"Yeah, I miss him a lot." Asta said putting up her odangos again.  
"Asta, I brought a few extra sandwiches, I'd be glad to share them with you." Amy said putting her picnic basket down and Asta smiled.  
"Thanks Amy." Asta said taking one of the sandwiches that Amy handed her. She took a bite of it. "Well, I brought some cookies that Lita gave me. Do you want some?"  
"If they are Lita's cookies, sure, but if they are Serena's, no way." Amy said with a giggle. Amy looked over to see two people on a motorcycle. They pulled over and stopped beside Amy and Asta.  
The person sitting in the back opened the visor. "Selene!" Asta said, "I didn't recognize you with a helmet on your head." Selene smiled. "Where is Alexia, Selene?"  
"Well she said she would ride with Justin on his motorcycle." Selene said seeing Justin pull over. "I see she is still alive."  
Justin laughed. "Yeah Selene, she's just like you and holds on for dear life. I remember the time you and me went somewhere on my motorcycle. You just had your arms around me so tight like you were gonna fall off."  
Selene blushed and Darien said. "Well, we gotta get going, Asta, meet us at Dameon's before 5 o'clock so we can go to the 30th century. Tell Pepsie, Digger, Molly and Lexy too. See ya!" Selene said and Darien and Justin pulled out on their motorcycles and went towards Dameon's apartment.  
"Selene!" Sabrina called from Dameon's porch and ran down and ran over to them. "Selene, what's up?" Sabrina smiled and Dameon came over to Darien.  
"Hey bro." Dameon said to Darien.  
Darien and Selene took their helmets off and looked at each other. "Well, both of us just wanted tell you Justin and Alexia followed us. Just Justin was on his motorcycle and we told him to go slow and he should be here any minute." Darien said. Justin pulled up and Alexia jumped off and ran over to Sabrina and Dameon. Alexia jumped into Dameon's arms.  
"Hey guys!" Alexia said.  
"Sabrina, Dameon, is she your kid?" Selene asked. She was just curious because Jen was Sabrina and Dameon's daughter.  
"Oh no, she isn't ours, Jen doesn't remember her so there is no way she is ours." Dameon said shaking his head.  
"Well, can we go to the future soon." Alexia said.  
Selene was going to answer when she was interrupted, "Sure, let's go." Selene turned. It was Asta with Pepsie, Molly, Lexy, Selene looked around.  
"Asta!" She yelled, "Where is Digger?"  
"Right here." Digger said panting and she was leaning against a tree.  
"Hey Dig, at least think on the bright side, you've probably lost at least 3 pounds." Sabrina said giggling.  
"Sabrina, you could lose a few pounds yourself." Digger said huffing.  
"Guys, don't argue! Think of what we need to do. Dog Scouts, transform!" Selene said. "Sun Crisis power, Make up!" Selene said. She spun around and she got a boots and gloves, then she got her official Sailor Suit. There were suns on her round odangos. She opened her eyes and a crescent moon appeared on her head and it glowed brightly. She did her sailor stance.  
"Pepsie Paw Power, Make up!" Pepsie said holding up her wand. She spun around 3 times and Paw prints flew from her wand and twisted around her hands to form gloves. Then the Paw prints went around her feet to form little sandals with a back and an anklet around each leg. Then they spun around her neck to waist and formed her Sailor suit. Then a paw print formed on her head and her dog-ear odangos. She held her hand up for her stance.  
"What we gotta transform, RRR. Digger paw power, Make up…" Digger said weakly holding up her wand. She spun three timed and fire came from her wand. Then spinning crescent moons shot from her and her full Sailor suit was on and she stood there and yawned. She had a moon on her head and on her dog-ear odangos.  
"Molly star Power, Make up!" Molly said tossing her wand up. The wand spun around and water came out of it and formed everything but her tiara. The pen formed her tiara and she grabbed it and put it on and did her stance. On her dog-ear odangos were circles with a moon in the middle.  
"Lexy star Power, Make up!" Lexy yelled throwing her pen up. She had ribbons shoot from her wand and form her Sailor suit. Then her pen formed her tiara and she jumped up and the tiara fell on her head. There were circles in her dog-ear odangos.  
"Asta Paw Power, Make up!" Asta said. She spun around and she got a boots and gloves, then she got her official Sailor Suit. There were moons with a paw print in the center on her dog-ear odangos. She opened her eyes and a crescent moon appeared on her head and it glowed brightly. She did her sailor stance.  
By the time they were done transforming Darien, Dameon, and Sabrina were ready. "Lets go" Alexia said. "Guardian of time… Let the door of time split the heavens and open to me… I call you by your true name, the all-knowing god of time, and the father of the guardian… Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!" Alexia said holding up her key. A beam shot out from her key and went toward where the moon was and a cloud formed. Alexia jumped toward the cloud and Sailor Sun grabbed Justin and Sunsett's hand.  
"This is it scouts, hold on and keep your mind on a Sailor Teleport." Sailor Sun said closing her eyes. Sunsett and Justin closed their eyes and concentrated. Pepsie grabbed Asta's hand and then grabbed Digger's. Molly and Lexy held each other's hand. Sailor Crescent grabbed onto Tuxedo Moonlight and wailed. They all went in the cloud. Moonpaw and Eclipse ran and jumped into the cloud. They almost forgot them. When they got there they met Sailor Pluto and she let them through because of Alexia. Then Alexia and the others got separated and Sailor Time Flash came to them and hit Sailor Sun with her garnet scepter.  
"I've heard of you Sailor Sun, but just because Sailor Pluto let you through doesn't mean I will!" Sailor Time Flash threw Sailor Sun across and she hit Justin. Sailor Sun got up and was hit again and this time Justin caught her. Sailor Sun was slightly knocked out so Justin didn't put her down; he looked at Darien to make sure it was okay he was holding her. Darien just nodded.  
"Time Flash! Wait!" Alexia said running toward her and jumping in her arms.  
"Alexia?" Sailor Time Flash asked.  
"I'm sorry, I thought if I brought them back with me, they could help. And I need as much help as I can get." Alexia cried.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, scouts." Sailor Time Flash said putting Alexia down and kneeling in front of them. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sailor Time Flash, the Guardian of the last gate. I'm sorry for hitting you Sailor Sun. You may pass, but everyone has to hold hands and concentrate on where you want to go."  
Everyone joined hands and started to walk into the door of time. Sailor Sun was in the middle of Justin and Darien, so if she fell, one of them could catch her. Then all of the sudden, everything stopped and they were on the moon. "Wow," Sailor Sun said, "It's so still here and the Earth looks so close. "Where are all the people?" Sailor Sun looked around.  
"Oh my… they're dead." Sabrina gasped grabbing onto Tuxedo Moonlight.  
"That's weird. I thought people of the Moon Kingdom had an eternal life." Tuxedo Moonlight said seeing someone come over the horizon.  
"We normally do." Said someone who looked like Darien.  
Alexia smiled and ran over to him but ran right through him. "What?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Alexia, I thought if I came here as my normal self, the scouts would attack me." He turned into himself and the scouts could see him clearer. Sailor Pepsie gasped.  
"Sunsett, he looks like you." Sailor Pepsie said.  
"Yeah, right…" Sailor Digger said.  
"Sailor Digger, I remember you. The one who would argue the most." The guy said.  
"What? Me, argue the most? Dream on buddy…" Digger said turning her head.  
"Sailor Pepsie, you cared the most about a peaceful world, that you were the first to die when fighting the evil side." Pepsie nodded. "Sailor Molly, Sailor Lexy, you always wanted to know where me and the Queen's secret cave was, and you would follow us until you were caught." Sailor Molly and Sailor Lexy giggled. "Sailor Crescent and Tuxedo Moonlight, I haven't seen you in a while." Sailor Crescent nodded. "Sailor Asta, you were always bugging the queen to study." Asta giggled. The guy walked over to Sunsett and smiled. "Well, I feel weird talking to my past self. King Grace" Sunsett gasped. "Justin, you're my future guard. And Sailor Sun…" King Grace paused. "You're the future Queen. You're just as beautiful now as you are in the future." Sailor Sun gasped and looked at Darien. Alexia turned and ran to someone who was coming and jumped in his arms. He walked up and looked at the King.  
"There is a disturbance at the palace. I cannot find what it is. Come quickly" He said putting Alexia down.  
"Thanks Justin." The King said. Justin looked at his future self and smiled. They all ran for the palace and Sailor Sun turned around to see Alexia limping behind with Pepsie ball in her hands. Sailor Sun back flipped and grabbed her and ran up to the others. "Well, Sailor Sun, motherly love, huh?" They stopped.   
"What?" Sailor Sun said.  
"You heard me right." The king said, "That child is you and Sunsett's future daughter. I won't stop there, you have more that one." The King laughed not telling them the exact number. He didn't want to startle them too much. Sailor Sun and Sunsett blushed.  
Sailor Crescent giggled, "I was going to tell you, but the king wanted to tell you himself."  
"So Alexia…" Sailor Molly and Sailor Lexy said.  
"Is the daughter…" Sailor Asta said continuing.  
"Of Sailor Sun and Sunsett Afternoon. Way weird." Sailor Pepsie finished.  
"No way, that can't be right because I would have known!" Digger said.  
"Well, it's true." Justin said. They all heard an explosion and they all jumped. Sailor Sun started to run toward where it was and they all followed. King Grace stopped them.  
"Sailor Sun, let Justin carry Alexia." Said the King. Sailor Sun did so. She started to run again for about a mile and then she stopped.  
"I've thought of a quicker way to get there. Dog Scout Power!" Sailor Sun said holding up her Moon-Saber. "Sun Paw Print Power!" Sailor Sun sprouted wings that looked like a butterfly's wings. The Dog Scout's looked at each other and nodded.  
"Pepsie Paw Print Power!" Sailor Pepsie said and she got her wings.  
"Digger Paw Print Power!" Sailor Digger said and her wing grew.  
"Asta Paw Print Power!" Sailor Asta said when she got her wings she spread them.  
"Molly Paw Print Power!" Molly said and when her butterfly wings grew she did her stance.  
"Lexy Paw Print Power!" Lexy said, since this was the first time she was doing this she also did her stance at the end.  
All the Dog Scouts stood there and spread their butterfly wings. Sailor Sun turned to Sunsett, "I'm sorry Sunsett, but if it's what we think, the quicker the dog scouts get there, the better. We will meet all of you there." She said and pointed to the hill where the explosion was. The butterfly wings weren't intended for flight, but more for running at a quicker pace. They started to run, Sailor Sun leading the way.  
"Keep your eye open dog scouts, we are in for something. I can feel it." Sailor Pepsie said. She looked around and saw a beam aimed for them. "Jump!" She yelled and everyone did. They all landed on their feet at the same time. The beam exploded and Sunsett gasped.  
"Sailor Sun is over there, I hope she wasn't in the beam." Sunsett said running as fast as he could.  
"Who did that?" Sailor Asta said aiming where the beam came from, "Asta rainbow spiral heart ache!" She saw it was Wolfy and held her beam up and the attack when up. "Wolfy…" Sailor Asta.  
"Sailor Asta, don't, he isn't Wolfy, look at the mark on his head!" Sailor Pepsie said see Moon-Saber beside him. Duffy, Starfire, and Zeus were there too. Sailor Sun gasped.  
"Don't trust them, it's a trap!" Sailor Sun said. Sunsett got there and ran to Sailor Sun.  
"Thank god you all are alright!" Sunsett said.  
"Alexia, Justin, Future Justin, and King Grace, get out of her! This calls for Scout Power." Sailor Crescent said. They were teleported to a different place by another beam.  
"Welcome to my territory." Said a dog. It walked closer. "Miss these people scouts?" And behind him were 5 dogs tangled in vines.  
"Moon-Saber!" Pepsie cried.  
"Starfire." Molly said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"Zeus." Lexy cried.  
"Wolfy…" Asta cried not knowing what to do.  
"Duffy!" Digger said. "NO! Digger Fire Wall, Surround" She shot a beam. And Duffy screamed.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you Dog Scouts. You see, when you attack me, your beloved boyfriend will get hurt." Said the dog.  
"What's your name?" Digger screamed.  
"Names are not important. What is important is you scouts cannot stop me." The dog chuckled.   
"Don't listen to him Pepsie. Attack him!" Moon-Saber said. Tears streamed from Sailor Pepsie's eyes.  
"I can't Moon-Saber, we all know we can defeat him, but we don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't bear with that. Neither can anyone else." Sailor Pepsie said wiping the tears.  
"I'll take you all too." The dog said and soon Sailor Pepsie, Digger, Asta, Molly, and Lexy were each in a bubble.  
"Whoa…" Sailor Pepsie said. "I'm in a bubble."  
"A bubble made by me." Said something.  
"Mewtwo!" Everyone said.   
"That's right and you cannot get out either. If you attack it will just bounce off. And you cannot Sailor Teleport yourself. Well, Alexia is next, Sailor Sun, Sunsett Afternoon. I'll teleport you back and you can try to save her. But you'll never defeat me." Mewtwo laughed. Then Sailor Sun and Sunsett were teleported back. Sailor Sun ran and grabbed Alexia and ran for the secret cave. She ran in and Darien ran right behind her.  
"Sailor Sun, where are we?" Sunsett asked.  
"Shhh!" Sailor Sun said putting her fingers on his mouth. They got so close, and almost kissed when they were interrupted by a noise.  
"Mew!" Something said far into the cave. Sailor Sun and Sunsett walked towards it, Alexia right behind them. Sunsett and Sailor Sun fell from a cliff. They bounced on a bubble and the thing that made the noise came up to them. "Mew." It said popping the bubble that Sailor Sun and Sunsett were on. It made another bubble and bounced on it, saying, "Mew" every time it hit the bubble.  
"Darien, it's a Mew!" Selene said. Mew looked at them and sat on Sailor Sun's head. It giggled and waved its long tail around Sunsett and pulled him and Sailor Sun together and flew off. Sailor Sun looked over and Alexia was right there.   
"It's Mama's Mew, it lived. Mew, come here!" Alexia said opening its arms and Mew flew into her arms and Alexia hugged it. "Mew I was so worried that you had died."  
"Mew, Mew (me too)." Mew said waving her tail from side to side. Alexia let Mew go and she flew over to Sailor Sun. "Mew!" Sailor Sun turned to Alexia.  
"She wants you to come with her and she'll help you save your friends." Alexia said. Sailor Sun looked at Mew and took Sunsett's hand and nodded. Mew teleported them and they were on a floating rock.  
"Where are the dog scouts?" Sailor Sun asked. Mew pointed toward the center of the rock. Sailor Sun looked and there were the dog scouts and the guys tied on one big vine. "Scouts!" Sailor Sun said running toward them she looked at them, all of them too weak to move. There was a ball at the top and Sailor Sun knew that was the thing she had to destroy to free her friends. And there stood a little yellow mouse shooting lighting at it.  
"Pika… Chu! Pika… Chu!" The little thing smiled and looked at Alexia. "Pika Pi! (Alexia!)"  
"It's Mama's Pikachu!"  
The Pikachu smiled and it stared at Mew and said. "Pika Pikachu Pika Pi pi pi Pikachu… ka Pika Pikachu (Mew, I think if we defeat this ball we can free the Sailor Scouts)"  
"Mew, Mew Me-Mew! (Okay, we'll help, buddy!)" Mew giggled and pointed to the ball, "Mew. (Attack)" Sailor Sun nodded understanding what she had said.  
"Sun Scepter eradication!" Sailor Sun said, and then a beam came out of the wand.  
"Mew!" Mew said sending a beam at the ball at the same time as Sailor Sun.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu said sending a thunderbolt at it, at the same time as Mew. The ball broke and the stouts fell and so did the guys.  
"Scouts." Mewtwo said, "Now you didn't think I would let you go that easily did you? This rock is programmed to self-destruct on earth and you all are too tired to Sailor teleport. Bye Scouts." Mewtwo said and teleported away.  
"What!" Sailor Pepsie said. "What are we going to do Sailor Scouts?"  
"We could use Moon Power…" Sailor Crescent said. Sailor Sun just stared at Sailor Crescent. "Well, it was just a suggestion."  
"No it's a good idea, Dog Scout Power! Sailor Sun opened the locket on her Moon Saber and the crystal floated out into her hand. When she touched it, her scout uniform turned into ribbons and the gently floated with Selene.  
"No Sailor Sun, You're too weak to use the Dog Senshi crystal!" Sailor Asta yelled.  
"I'll be fine, trust me, what could happen?" Selene said. She closed her eyes and turned into Neo Queen Grace.  
"I call upon the great leader of the dog Senshi. Lead us; protect us get us to a safe spot. Most importantly save Alexia and the others." Neo Queen Grace said. She struggled to hold the crystal in the wind. Darien closed his eyes and he turned into King Grace. He walked p to Neo Queen Grace and put his hand on hers and his other hand was around her shoulder.  
Pepsie knew she had to help but was too weak to get up. Then she remembered when Selene first met her.  
* ~ "Hi!" She said, "why so blue?" She said. Selene turned and looked at her. She had long light purple hair that reached her waist. She had light purple eyes as well. "Selene right?" She said smiling and tilting her head.  
Selene nodded. "And you're…"  
"I don't blame ya for not knowing who I am. Most people call me Purple-eyes. Or purple-head… But the name's Pepsie." Pepsie held out her hand. Selene grabbed it and shook it. "A pleasure meeting you. I don't have many friends."  
"The pleasure's all mine. I like your purple hair." Selene said. ~ *  
Pepsie stood up and said. "We've got to help!"  
Asta tried to get up but couldn't. She closed her eyes. She opened her eyes wide and gasped remembering when she first met Selene.  
* ~ The girl concluded her song "Call my name" and noticed her friend was way ahead of her. "Peps wait up!" She said.   
"Oh, hey! Selene this is Asta… she's a singing freak with pink hair and eyes…" Pepsie said with a sigh pointing to Asta. Asta smiled.   
"Nice to meet you Selene. Pepsie, I just wanted to remind you to study for tomorrows test. Gotta Ace it so our interims look good. Well I'm see ya later Peps, call me!" Asta said running towards the church.  
"Pepsie, why is she running for the church? Doesn't she have a home?" Selene asked. Pepsie bit her lip.  
"Well, I'm not supposed to tell, but her family died a few years ago in a crash. She hides in the church now. She has a job after school. I think she works at a dog pound, she walks the dogs." Pepsie said, "Don't tell her I told you." ~ *  
Asta sat up and said, "Selene I'm by you all the way!"  
Digger had no idea of getting up until she remembered when she first met Selene.  
* ~ "Who cares anyway? I'm homeless, and look at me." Said another person with light blue hair and eyes.  
"Yeah Digger, look at ya! From my view, you were skinnier when you had a home." Pepsie yelled. "Selene, that's Digger. Ignore her rudeness, she's always like that." Pepsie whispered.  
"I heard that!" Digger yelled.  
"I could care less!" Pepsie yelled. "Truth is Selene, I don't have a home either."   
"Well, nice to meet ya anyway Digger." Selene said. "You're welcome to stay at my house." ~ *  
Digger jumped up, "I'm gonna help Selene if it's the last thing I do!"  
Molly and Lexy had been hurt and didn't want to get up. They also remembered how kid Selene was to the.  
* ~ "You two don't have many friends do you?" Selene asked.  
"Other than each other, no." Molly said.  
"Why?" Selene said.  
"Because of the way we just walk home from school like stuck-ups." Lexy said.  
"Wha?" Selene said, "I don't get it…" ~ *  
"Lets go Sailors! Sailor Planet Power" Molly said.  
"Asta cosmic paw power!"  
"Digger paw power"  
"Pepsie paw Power"  
"Lexy star power!"  
"Molly star power!"  
"Sun Crisis power!" Neo Queen Grace said and she held the Dog Senshi crystal as tight as she could and then it broke. The Moon-Saber broke in half and Neo Queen Grace fell to the ground.  
"Selene!" All the dogs said and ran over to her.  
"Selene please wake up! You said everything was going to be okay!"" Digger cried. "I'm sorry for eating that pretty picture you drew, but I was so hungry!"  
"Selene, please wake up…" Darien whispered and he kissed Selene and the Moon-Saber came together again.  
"Selene!" All of the scouts said happily.  
"Oh, Darien" Selene said hugging him. "I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
So, what'd you think? I wrote this a long time ago and I'm sure there are mistakes... I dont really watch SailorMoon anymore.... I'm more interested in Invader Zim.... well.... hope you liked my story... -DibLover 


End file.
